The Biometry and Clinical Epidemiology Branches of NCI are conducting a study of morbidity in long-term survivers of childhood cancer and their offspring, paying specific attention to possible effects of heredity and cancer treatment. The present project is to provide essential final work on the study questionnaire, on the interviewer manual, and to provide training for interviewers in order to assure uniformity and consistency in data gathering in five areas. Specifically: assist NCI staff in the final revision of the questionnaire, including possible alternate versions for proxy respondents and telephone respondents; revise, prepare, copy, and distribute a final interviewer manual to the five data collection centers; and prepare training materials and organize and conduct a three-day interviewer training session in collaboration with NCI staff.